1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing an Internet Protocol (IP)-based mobility service, and more particularly, to a call control method for an Internet Protocol (IP)-based mobility service.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of Ministry of Information and Communication (MIC)/Institute for Information Technology Advancement (IITA) [2006-S-064-02, BcN Network Engineering].
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many users are utilizing network services such as the Internet while they are moving as well as when they stay in a specific region. Accordingly, in a next-generation network such as Next Generation Networking (NGN), a service of proving IP mobility is important. Accordingly, development of various techniques for providing IP mobility is needed.
Conventionally, a method of providing IP mobility based on a mobile IP (MIP) standardized in the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) has been mainly used, however, the method could not be applied practically due to a limitation in the MIP.
The IMS interfaces with a network transport layer in order to efficiently provide IP multimedia services, and enables development of various application services. Particularly, the IMS allows a third party service provider other than a communication network provider to develop IMS-based services using an open-type connection structure.
However, the IMS has a structural limitation in supporting mobility. Accordingly, the IMS has difficulties in controlling services in a mobile environment.